Gardening is a popular activity practiced by millions of people worldwide. However, for many who live in urban areas, gardening is simply not an option because of the lack of space. In addition, many people are unable to garden because of age, disability, or weather. Although such people may have the option of tending plants in flower-pots and planters on window sills and the various other surfaces in their places of residence, such planters are generally small, permanent fixtures that often obstruct the window in which they are located. It would be advantageous if people could garden year round whether or not they have a garden and irrespective of their age, disabilities, or outdoor conditions.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/315,817 filed by Yawney et al., attempts to address some of these concerns, however, the mobile gardening station of Yawney suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, the gardening station of Yawney is relatively complex in construction and cannot be easily shipped or assembled. Further, the shell insert of Yawney must be made of a relatively thick plastic or metal (i.e. expensive and/or heavy) to prevent sagging under the weight of the soil and plants. Sagging of the shell insert of Yawney obstructs the space thereunder and results in poor drainage. Finally, the gardening station of Yawney is not adjustable.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, light portable gardening station with good drainage that is easily shipped, moved and installed. If is a further object of the present invention to provide a gardening station that is adjustable such that it can used comfortably by old or disabled people and such that it can fit a variety of gardening “areas” (e.g. patios, kitchens, garages, etc.).